Ugly
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Aku merasa aku jelek, dan tak ada seorangpun yang menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin seperti dia, aku ingin lebih cantik. Jadi jangan membohongiku dengan mengatakan aku cantik. Inspired from the song "Ugly" by 2NE1. warning inside/AU/OOC/Oneshot


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"UGLY"

©2013

A Fanfiction Written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H.

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, Oneshot, if you want to copy-and-paste this, you SHOULD ask permission and put the link-source.

For YOU who always feel "less" and never realize what you have, you need to be more confident of yourself. It's a must.

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rated : T

Summary :

Aku merasa aku jelek, dan tak ada seorangpun yang menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin seperti dia, aku ingin lebih cantik. Jadi jangan membohongiku dengan mengatakan aku cantik.

Inspired from the song "Ugly" by 2NE1

"Ugly"

Oneshot

.

.

.

Manusia selalu merasa tidak puas. Itu sudah menjadi sifat mereka. Dan aku manusia, kau tahu? Aku juga merasa tidak pernah puas. Bukan, bukan karena keadaan ekonomi keluargaku. Bukan juga karena otakku. Tapi lihatlah di cermin ini. Gadis berambut aneh, bertubuh pendek, bermata hijau seperti kucing. Kadang aku merasa Tuhan begitu tidak adil. Entahlah, hanya saja...aku tidak menyukai ini. Penampilan fisikku ini sangatlah tidak menarik.

Dulu aku selalu tersenyum cerah, karena orang bilang dengan tersenyum kau akan lebih cantik dan dunia terasa lebih indah. Tapi mereka bohong. Aku tidak menyukai ini. Aku tersenyum pada orang-orang, tapi mereka tidak menghargai senyumku. Aku merasa diabaikan. Bukankah diabaikan adalah hal yang menyakitkan? Sejak saat itu aku tidak suka melakukannya—ya, tersenyum. Buat apa? Tak ada yang ingin tersenyum padaku. Bahkan dunia sekalipun. Aku tidak cantik. Aku tidak menawan. Tersenyum membuatku semakin menyedihkan.

Dulu aku sangat suka bernyanyi. Aku bernyanyi saat hatiku senang maupun sedih. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tapi aku sadar, saat aku bernyanyi, tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkanku. Bahkan dunia sekalipun. Orangtuaku bilang suaraku bagus dan itulah bakatku, tapi aku tahu mereka bohong. Suaraku tidak indah, karena tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku.

.

.

Sudah dua tahun aku bersekolah di Higashiosaka Gakuen ini. Usiaku sudah 17 tahun. Dan tak pernah ada hal _penting_ terjadi selama itu. Setiap hari selalu dipenuhi rutinitas, rutinitas, rutinitas. Memabukkan. Bahkan hari liburpun tak pernah menjadi benar-benar _libur_, geez.

Hari ini Senin. Tidak pernah ada siswa yang semangat saat Senin tiba—baiklah, ada beberapa. Tapi aku tidak termasuk. Maaf saja, bagaimana aku bisa bersemangat saat jam pertama kelas yang akan kumasuki di pagi ini adalah kelas Matematika? Aku tak pernah akur dengan mata pelajaran satu itu. Menyebalkan. Bahkan saat aku sudah di tingkat dua dan berada di jurusan yang tak ada mata pelajaran eksak macam Fisika maupun Kimia, Matematika tetap hadir dan menjadi santapan setiap mingguku.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Seorang gadis berambut indigo tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas padanya tanpa berniat membalas sapaannya. Dia Hyuuga Hinata, teman satu kelasku. Dia sangat ramah dan penyabar, keibuan—tipikal gadis yang sangat disukai pria.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang. Hinata tidak heran karena aku tidak membalasnya, dia sudah mengerti aku ini gadis dingin, jadi dia kembali berkutat pada buku matematikanya.

"Apa ada PR?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"Tidak. Hanya satu soal latihan saat kita pertemuan terakhir." Seorang gadis lain di kelas itu, yang berambut pirang berkuncir empat menjawab. Aku hanya mengucapkan 'Oh'. Gadis itu duduk tak jauh dari bangkuku.

"Bel masuk sudah akan berbunyi kenapa kelas ini masih sepi sekali?" Dia merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kelas kita hanya ada lima belas anak, Temari. Wajar masih sepi." Jawabku.

"Geez. Apa karena ini hari Senin lalu mereka sengaja berangkat terlambat? Poin untuk keterlambatan itu lumayan, loh." Tambahnya sambil menggerutu.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Poinmu sendiri berapa?"

"Poin Temari nol. Gadis rajin seperti dia.." Hinata menutup bukunya dan berbalik badan menghadap kami, tersenyum. "Rekor poin terbanyak di kelas ini masih dipegang Naruto."

"Poinmu sendiri nol, Hinata." Kata Temari. "Dan kau, Saku?"

"Hm.. empat puluh empat?" kataku tak yakin. Hinata dan Temari tergelak.

"Pasti kebanyakan terlambat, ya?" tanya Temari geli. "Untung hari ini kau tidak terlambat."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu serombongan anak masuk ke kelas kami—kira-kira delapan anak.

"Terlambat, hehe." Cengir Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu yang barusan datang tadi setelah ditanyai oleh Hinata. Aku menghela nafas tanpa alasan.

.

.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, saat ini istirahat makan siang dan aku berada di kantin bersama Hinata.

"Kau mau makan apa, Saku?" tanya gadis itu.

Aku menatap jejeran _stall_ disitu. "Aku titip ambilkan jus jeruk saja," lalu Hinata mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil makanan. Aku kembali memandang sekeliling.

Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku, hanya segelintir rutinitas biasa. Gerombolan siswa yang duduk mengelompok di meja-meja kantin, baik para gadis saja atau pemuda saja atau campuran keduanya, dan paman-paman serta bibi-bibi yang sibuk menyediakan makanan yang diminta para siswa. Anak-anak itu sibuk berceloteh dengan teman satu mejanya, dengan topik yang biasa-biasa saja, kalau tidak tentang gosip selebriti terbaru—ya tentang lawan jenis. Mata hijauku mengarah pada sebuah meja—yang sudah dianggap sebagai mejanya anak-anak tenar—, ada beberapa anak mengobrol disana. Satu persatu kucermati wajahnya. Mereka termasuk anak-anak tenar di sekolah ini. Tingkat dua, sama sepertiku. Ada Yamanaka Ino—seorang gadis yang menjadi _idol_ sekolah karena kecantikannya yang bisa memesona siapa saja. Memang, Ino itu bisa dibilang yang paling cantik di sekolah ini, karena itu tak jarang banyak yang mendekatinya—baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan berwarna keemasan, halus. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, kulitnya putih cerah. Deretan gigi-giginya yang putih semakin mempesona setiap orang yang berbicara dengannya atau melihat tawanya. Oh, lihat itu. Lihat cara dia berjalan, rambut panjangnya yang diikat _ponytail_ bergerak-gerak mengikuti jalannya yang anggun. Hmm.. gadis semampai seperti itu tentunya cocok dengan _outfit_ apapun, tidak sepertiku...

"Saku, maaf ya, lama." Hinata datang dan menaruh sekotak jus jeruk di hadapanku. "Antriannya lumayan, nih."

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Sankyu." Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata!" terdengar seseorang berteriak di sisi sebelah kanan. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Naruto-kun! Ah gomen, Sakura. Aku ke meja Naruto dulu, ya, tidak lama kok." Aku mengangguk, dan Hinata menghampiri Naruto.

Aku menghela nafas. Sendirian lagi. Kulihat Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, gadis itu.. Dia sangat baik, penyabar, lembut, dewasa, keibuan, dan.. sudah punya pacar. Iya, si Naruto itu. Kau tahu siapa itu Naruto? Dia cucu pemilik sekolah ini, Kepala Sekolah Tsunade. Ya, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana makmurnya hidup bocah itu? Sudah begitu, Naruto adalah kapten tim futsal sekolah. Dia dikagumi banyak gadis disini, tapi pilihannya jatuh tepat pada Hinata. Aku senang mendengarnya saat itu, bahwa mereka berpacaran. Naruto yang sedikit cerewet dan kekanakan, tetapi pantang menyerah, dan Hinata yang lembut, dewasa, dan bisa melindungi. Aku iri dengan mereka.

"Sakura? Melamun?" Seorang gadis melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Eh? Apa? Oh, Tenten.." Aku tersenyum.

"Boleh duduk?"

"Ya boleh, lah." Lalu gadis itu duduk di bangku Hinata tadi.

"Kau sendirian? Dan melamun? Astaga, Sakura." Wajahnya menampakkan mimik dramatik yang menggelikan.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tidak, Tenten. Aku bersama Hinata. Tapi dia sedang disana sekarang." Aku menunjuk ke arah meja Naruto. Kepala Tenten mengikuti. "Oh.." dia mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyaku sambil meminum jus jerukku.

Tenten meremas kotak teh hijaunya yang sudah habis. "Hm.. Sedikit bosan dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan.." gadis manis itu melirik meja anak-anak tenar. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Bukankah mereka menyenangkan?" tanyaku. _Dan sepertinya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa berada di meja itu, bersama orang-orang itu._

"Ya. Tapi mereka terus mem_bully_-ku, huhu. Aku kesal mereka meledekku dengan mengatakan banyak pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, Sakura. Aku hanya menyukai... uhm, Neji-kun."

Aku memandang Tenten dan menarik sudut bibirku sedikit. Tenten adalah teman dekatku semasa tingkat pertama. Dari dulu dia memang tenar karena dia adalah pebasket putri yang sering menjuarai berbagai kompetisi nasional, mengharumkan namanya sendiri dan nama sekolah—tentu saja. Dia pula kapten tim basket putri Higashiosaka Gakuen. Aku saja sedikit heran bagaimana dulu bisa berteman dengan gadis hebat seperti Tenten ini.

Dulu saat tingkat pertama, aku terlambat menghadiri kelas perkenalan dan akhirnya bertemu Tenten yang juga terlambat. Beruntung kami satu kelas. Lalu kami dihukum bersama-sama. Sejak itulah aku dekat dengannya. Anak-anak tenar yang lain sering berbisik-bisik tentang Tenten yang berteman denganku, entah apa yang mereka katakan. Dia memang supel, bisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Dan aku sebagai pihak utama yang dibicarakan, merasa sedih sekaligus malu. Kenapa gadis sehebat itu harus berteman denganku?

"Sakura!"

Aku gelagapan. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau melamun lagi. Memang hobimu atau bagaimana?"

Aku hanya menunduk.

"Ah, Neji-kun sudah datang. Aku harus segera kembali kesana. Lagipula Hinata juga sepertinya akan kemari. Jaa ne, jangan melamun lagi!" Tenten beranjak, aku hanya mengangguk. Aku mengamati Tenten yang berjalan menjauh, dan lalu duduk di meja anak-anak tenar itu. Masih ada Ino, si gadis penuh pesona. Disana juga ada Karin, seorang model majalah remaja yang wajahnya beberapa kali muncul dalam iklan lokal. Ada juga Kazahana Koyuki yang sangat jangkung, langsing dan berwajah sangar seperti bintang film. Mereka sering menjadi model untuk ekskul fotografi sekolah ini, terbayang kan, betapa kerennya mereka? Di kumpulan itu pula tampak Gaara, Ketua Dewan Pelajar dengan rambut merah berantakannya yang mempesona dan Sasori—saudara kembarnya, kapten tim basket putra sekolah. Deidara dan Kankurou, seniman muda yang namanya sudah dikenal kancah internasional karena hasil karyanya. Saat ini aku benar-benar berpikir aku salah masuk sekolah. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, dan tak punya apa-apa. Dan lihat, kini kelompok anak-anak hebat itu ketambahan Neji. Hyuuga Neji—kakak dari Hinata, adalah pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo nomor satu nasional U-63 kg. Dia juga aktif di organisasi Dewan Pelajar, sama sepertiku. Hanya saja aku tak begitu dekat dengannya, meski dia tahu bahwa pacarnya, Tenten, adalah teman dekatku. Otaknya cerdas. Benar-benar pria idaman. Dan Tenten sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Ah. Bersama Neji, datang pula seorang pemuda yang... bisa dibilang mendekati sempurna. Kau tahu siapa? Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari perusahaan pemegang saham terbesar di kota ini, Uchiha Corp. Bukan itu saja, Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda dengan multitalenta. Suruh dia melakukan apa saja, maka dia hampir bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Pria idaman yang sebenarnya. Kekurangannya, tidak bisa didekati sembarang gadis dan juga sangat dingin. Pelit kata-kata. Tapi itu yang membuat para gadis tergila-gila dan apa kau tahu, hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini bermimpi untuk bisa mendapatkannya! Kabarnya dia dekat dengan Ino dan Karin, yah, wajar sih. Pokoknya, dia adalah pemuda tersempurna yang pernah kutahu. Tampan, kaya, masa depan cerah, tegas, matang, hah. Kalau saja aku bisa bersamanya... _Sudah cukup, Sakura! Cukup imajinasi-tidak-mungkinmu!_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Saku." Hinata datang dengan anggun, seperti biasa. Lalu duduk di bangku di hadapanku.

"Hm, daijoubu." Aku menggeleng. "Ayo ke kelas, bel masuk berbunyi." Aku beranjak, diikuti anggukan Hinata.

.

.

Siang ini adalah kelas musik. Aku tidak mahir bermain alat musik apapun, hanya sedikit bisa memainkan _A Thousand Miles_ milik Vanessa Carlton dengan piano. Aku juga suka menyanyi. Tapi... suaraku tidak indah. Dan yang selalu menjadi bintang di kelas musik, tentu saja Temari.

Hari ini guru musik kami meminta Temari memainkan piano sonata _Pathetic_ karya Ludwig Van Beethoven. Bukan sebuah perkara sulit untuk gadis itu, karena Temari sudah sering memainkan karya-karya indah dari klasik baik milik Beethoven, maupun Mozart, sampai karya pop dan elektrik yang biasa dibawakan boyband ataupun girlband. Bagi seorang jenius musik sepertinya, adalah hal yang mudah untuk mempelajari musik serumit apapun melodinya di telingaku. Sudah berpuluh-puluh piagam dan trofi yang didapatkannya dalam bidang musik. Bahkan dia pernah ditawari rekaman oleh beberapa produser, tapi dia menolak dan memilih menyelesaikan pendidikan dulu. Aku sedikit tidak percaya aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan gadis penuh bakat seperti Temari, tapi..ya, disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk di hadapan piano besar hitam mengkilat di sudut ruang musik, dan dengan cantiknya gadis berkuncir empat ini mengangkat jari-jarinya, bersiap memainkan karya besar Beethoven.

Pikiranku melayang saat jari-jari lentik Temari menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih itu. Aku membandingkan diriku dengannya. Apa memang itu kelebihanku—selalu membandingkan diri sendiri dengan orang lain yang bahkan jauh lebih hebat? Oh, jika itu bisa disebut kelebihan. Kembali pada gadis bernama Temari ini, dia sudah punya pacar. Kau tahu Nara Shikamaru dari kelas Pengetahuan Alam? Bohong kalau kau tak tahu dia. Seorang pemuda jenius dari klan Nara dengan kecerdasan intelejen melebihi rata-rata, dan langganan juara Siswa Teladan nasional. Oh, sekolah ini penuh dengan orang-orang membanggakan dan membuat iri, apakah aku salah memilih sekolah? Kenapa sekolah ini mau menerimaku yang bahkan dibawah biasa-biasa saja?

Kembali ke pemuda Nara itu. Kini dia adalah pacar dari Temari yang saat ini sedang dengan syahdunya memainkan piano di kelas musik ini. Sungguh pasangan yang cocok dan serasi. Si jenius ilmu pengetahuan dan si jenius musik. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku iri.

Temari mengakhiri permainan pianonya dengan indah, lalu gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan yang cukup besar itu, walaupun hanya lima belas anak ditambah seorang guru. Temari berdiri dan memberi salam, sebelum akhirnya duduk di bangku sebelahku dan Hinata.

"Sasugaaa Temari-chan!" teriak Hinata girang. Temari berterimakasih dan tersenyum.

"Kau mengagumkan seperti biasa, Temari." Ucapku tulus. Temari menoleh padaku."Sou ka na? Arigatou, Saku. Sekarang giliranmu maju." Temari menepuk bahuku saat terdengar guru musik itu memanggilku untuk maju. Aku mengangguk enggan dan maju. Ini yang aku benci. Aku benci dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan kepercayaan diri seperti ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena aku tidak bagus, pasti tidak akan ada yang melihatku. Aku harus santai.

"Nah, Haruno-chan, kali ini kau mau memainkan apa?" tanya Sensei.

Aku menyelipkan rambut merah mudaku ke belakang telinga dengan gugup dan memandang seisi kelas. Aku sudah terlalu sering memainkan _A Thousand Miles, _pasti mereka bosan. Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengambil keputusan yang menakutkan. "Sa—saya akan menyanyi saja, Sensei.."

Sensei mengangguk angguk mengerti. Ke-14 anak itu berbisik-bisik, mereka memang belum pernah mendengarku menyanyi. Entahlah mereka memang ingin menikmati, atau hanya sekedar penasaran. "Lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan, Haruno-chan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu aku menjawab, "Ugly. 2NE1." _Yeah, sepertinya itu lagu yang sangat cocok untukku._

Sensei mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berpaling pada Temari. "Temari-chan, bisa kau iringi Haruno-chan dengan gitar?"

Temari mengangguk dan meraih sebuah gitar di sudut lain ruangan itu. Aku menoleh ragu-ragu pada Temari yang sudah siap dengan gitarnya, dia mengangguk mantap. Aku menoleh ragu-ragu pula pada Hinata yang duduk tenang memperhatikanku, dan gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk mantap pula. _Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa_..

Aku mulai bernyanyi diiringi permainan gitar indah Temari. Gadis itu tidak membuat suara gitarnya menutupi suaraku, dan itu membuatku malu. Bagaimana kalau seisi kelas mentertawakanku? Bagaimana kalau seisi kelas menutup telinga mereka mendengarku melantunkan lagu? Bagaimana kalau—

Tepukan tangan dari seisi kelas menyadarkanku. Aku telah menyelesaikan laguku, dan heran kenapa mereka bertepuk tangan. Mereka sedang membully-ku atau apa? Aku kembali ke bangkuku dengan menunduk dan hampir meneteskan air mata saat Temari menepuk pundakku dan berkata, "Tadi itu keren."

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, aku merasa ada yang janggal pada diriku. Orang-orang di sekolah mulai menyapaku ramah. Ada apa ini? Ada yang salah dengan diriku? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku, atau twit-twitku di media sosial Twitter? Aku membalas sapaan orang-orang di sepanjang koridor dengan bingung. Tumben sekali mereka baik dan menganggapku _ada_. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?

Aku masuk kelas dengan gugup, "Hinata, ada apa ini?"

Hinata yang sedang ngobrol dengan Temari menoleh padaku. "Apanya, Saku?"

Aku menatap mereka berdua tidak nyaman. "Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?"

"Siapa?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja warga sekolah ini!"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Pembicaraan kami terpotong dengan masuknya guru Sejarah Jepang ke kelas kami. Aku masih belum mendapatkan jawaban, yang pasti aku akan mencari tahu.

Kantin ramai seperti biasa, dan aku duduk dengan Hinata dan Temari. "Jadi ada apa dengan diriku?"

"Masih kepo nih?" Hinata melirik Temari yang tersenyum. Aku menatap mereka berdua bingung. "Apa ada yang kalian sembunyikan? Tentangku? Kalian mempublikasikan aibku?"

Temari tergelak. "Sakura.. kau ini negative-thinking banget, sih. Ayo ah, jangan suka nuduh begitu."

"Jadi kenapa?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Temari, ayo." Hinata beranjak. Temari juga beranjak.

"Eh? Kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku. Temari menggedikkan bahu. "Kau tidak lihat? Tenten memanggil kita." Aku menoleh pada Tenten yang melambaikan tangan ke arah kami, dia berada di meja anak-anak tenar.

"Eh? Mungkin pada kalian berdua. Tidak, tidak, aku disini saja. Tidak apa-apa kalian berdua pergilah." Aku menyesap kopi dinginku dengan jantung berdebar. Tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya.

Temari berdecak. "Tenten memanggilmu. Ayo cepaat..!" dia dan Hinata menarik tanganku untuk beranjak. Mereka berdua melambai pada meja anak tenar itu dan dibalas oleh anak-anak yang duduk disana.

Baiklah. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sakura! Duduk sini." Tenten menepuk satu bangku yang kosong disebelahnya. Aku masih belum percaya, aku akan duduk di bangku di meja anak-anak tenar dengan orang-orang ini! Kulirik Hinata, dia duduk di dekat Naruto yang kali ini bergabung. Dan Temari, dia sibuk menceramahi Shikamaru yang terkantuk-kantuk. Apa-apaan mereka itu, meninggalkanku sendirian dalam keadaan bodoh seperti ini. Mereka itu mengerti tidak sih jantungku hampir copot dari tempatnya? Huh.

Wajahku memerah saat Karin menatapku intim. Apa dia tidak menyukai aku berada di sini? Aduh, Tenten. Kau salah, salah! Harusnya jangan memanggilku kemari! Lalu Karin menatap tab merah di gengamannya dan berkata, "Jumlahnya terus meningkat."

Aku memasang muka bodoh. Jumlah apa? Dia menghitung detak jantungku atau apa? Gawat.

"Benarkah? Sasugaaa.." celetuk Naruto. "Terimakasih Hinata!" Hinata blushing, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun.."

"Sepertinya sudah banyak yang tahu, ya." Kali ini giliran Ino menatapku. Entahlah, aku hanya menunduk dan tak berani menatap mereka. Ada apa, sih?

"Baguslah. Mereka memang harus tahu hal ini." Tambah Neji, diikuti anggukan yang lain. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus melakukannya lebih sering lagi, Saku." Kali ini Koyuki berbicara. "Yang seperti itu semua orang harus tahu." Tambah Gaara.

"A—ano.. maaf. Tapi, sebenarnya ada apa ini..?" Akhirnya aku beranikan diri bertanya. Kontan saja semua mata membelalak.

"Apa? Jadi kau belum tahu? Hinata dan Temari—" Kankurou melirik mereka, yang disebut hanya nyengir.

"Gomen, aku suka melihat ekspresi bingung Sakura, hihi." Jawab Temari sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk simbol peace.

"Jahat sekali kalian.." tambah Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kalau begitu cepat beritahu Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto bersemangat. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Baiklah.." Hinata beranjak. "Kalian tunggu disini. Saku, ayo ikut aku." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Aku bangkit dengan ragu-ragu dan mengikuti Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata, sebenarnya ada apa?" sambil berjalan aku terus bertanya pada gadis di sampingku ini.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Ucap Hinata sok misterius. Kami berjalan di koridor sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan mading utama. Aku menoleh ke arah mading itu dan melihat headline news-nya, membaca judulnya.

'Bakat Tersembunyi Sang Emerald'

"Hinata, ini..." Hinata tersenyum. "Baca saja."

Aku mulai membaca. Disitu disebutkan bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis bersuara indah dengan jumlah viewers di suatu situs video yang terus menambah setiap harinya. Gadis itu bahkan masuk dalam koran lokal sebagai penulis Blog bersuara emas. Ada fotonya saat gadis itu menyanyi di ruang musik dengan diiringi gitar Temari dan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela. Disitu dia tersenyum dan terlihat sangat cantik, seperti bukan aku.

"Hinata..." Aku tak mampu berkata lagi. "Apa Haruno Sakura yang dimaksud itu..."

"Kau, Saku." Hinata mendekat dan tersenyum lembut. "Maaf sudah merekam saat kau menyanyi dengan Temari itu dan mengunggahnya ke situs. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai karakter suaramu. Dan.. Temari menemukan blogmu dan berkata bahwa tulisanmu membuatnya terhanyut. Jika saja kau mengirimkan karya tulismu itu ke penerbit—" tanpa membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku langsung menghambur memeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Arigatou.." ujarku lirih. Hinata balas memelukku lembut. "Selama ini kau selalu menganggap kau tak punya apa-apa, dan akhirnya membiarkan orang lain tak menyadari bakat besarmu dalam dunia tarik suara dan kepenulisan. Kau seniman hebat, Sakura. Kau harus bangga karena punya hal itu. Seisi sekolah ini kini tahu bakat apa yang kau punya, sehingga kau tidak perlu minder lagi dan membandingkan dirimu dengan yang lain.."

"Hinata, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan menatap mataku dengan lavendernya yang lembut. "Aku sahabatmu. Mengerti apa yang sahabatnya rasakan. Itu yang dinamakan ikatan." Lalu aku memeluknya sekali lagi, erat.

.

.

Aku kembali dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah memerah, lalu duduk di sebelah Tenten lagi.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tahu?" tanya Ino lembut. Aku mengangguk. "Terimakasih.."

"Tapi seharusnya kau paling berterimakasih pada seseorang.." ujar Temari tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh dan mengerutkan kening. "Padamu? Atau Hinata?"

Temari menggeleng. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersadar Uchiha Sasuke sudah duduk di hadapanku, tersenyum. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukannya.

"Ke—kenapa.."

"Kau tidak tahu juga? Dia yang pertama kali menemukan bakatmu." Kata Karin sambil tersenyum. "Dan selalu menceritakannya pada kami."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Kemarin saat Tenten menghampirimu, kami menyuruhnya membawamu kemari, tapi dia malah keasyikan ngobrol denganmu dan akhirnya lupa bahwa tujuan utamanya adalah mengajakmu bergabung dengan kami." Koyuki melirik Tenten dengan kesal, yang dilirik hanya nyengir.

"Habis kalau sudah ngobrol dengan Sakura susah berhenti, sih.." belanya.

"Tapi, kalian kan—"

"Sudah kuduga." Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara. "Orang-orang selalu menganggap kami suatu geng yang angkuh."

"Padahal siapapun boleh join kami, loh." Tambah Naruto.

"Kami bukan geng sebenarnya, hanya saja kami merasa nyaman dengan orang-orang ini." Sasori menimpali.

"Itu benar." Kata Deidara.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Gomen.. Aku memang menganggap kalian.. geng."

"Tidak apa, santai saja. Nyatanya kami tidak begitu kan?" balas Kankurou sambil tertawa. Yang lain mengangguk.

"By the way, Sakura. Aku suka tulisanmu di blog. Kami sudah baca. Dan aku sangat mendukungmu untuk membukukannya, pasti akan laris sekali." celetuk Ino.

"Betul. Sayang kan kalau hanya bisa dibaca di blog?" tambah Koyuki. Aku blushing dan mengangguk pelan. "Akan kucoba."

Dan siang ini aku habiskan dengan sangaaat bersuka cita. Dan penuh perasaan tidak menyangka.

.

.

Aku meletakkan tasku di rerumputan. Ini adalah sebuah tepian danau yang cukup sepi karena jauh dari kerumunan keramaian dan lalu lalang kendaraan. Tenpat favoritku. Tempatku menghabiskan waktu untuk merenung, menangis, berteriak, menulis, dan bernyanyi. Omong-omong, aku masih tidak percaya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Jadi ini rasanya diperhatikan? Dianggap ada? Menyenangkan sekali.. dan berkumpul serta tertawa bersama orang-orang keren yang dianggap angkuh padahal sebenarnya baik hati seperti mereka. Itu mimpiku sejak dulu. Aaah... sulit dipercaya.

Kutatap air danau yang dikelilingi rimbunan pohon pinus ini. Airnya beriak kecil, tenang, tapi akan bergelombang jika kulemparkan sebuah batu kecil kedalamnya. Tanpa aku sadari, seseorang duduk di sampingku.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Eh?" dengan sangat terkejut, aku membelalakkan mataku. Orang ini hanya tersenyum tipis. "U—uchiha-san.."

"Panggil Sasuke saja." Pemuda itu memungut sebuah batu kecil dan melemparnya ke danau, seperti yang baru saja aku lakukan.

"Kenapa k—kau.."

"Jangan terkejut begitu. Aku cukup sering kesini, kok."

"Eh?"

"Hn."

"E—eto.."

Diam sebentar.

"Aku suka suaramu."

"Eh?!"

Sasuke menoleh padaku. "Kenapa?"

Aku memalingkan pandangan dan menatap danau dengan gugup. "A—arigatou."

"Hn."

Diam lagi.

"Aku sering lewat sini. Dan.."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menatap mataku dengan onyx-nya yang indah. "Mendengarmu bernyanyi."

"Apa?"

"Hn."

"K—kau.. Ta—tapi.."

"Aku juga sering melihatmu menangis sendirian. Mengadu pada Tuhan kenapa hidupmu seperti ini. Dan lain-lain."

Aku diam. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Memalukan.

"Maaf, tapi.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Kuberanikan diri menatap matanya. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Tidak, Sakura. Jangan berharap lebih.

"Kau harus lebih sering bersyukur."

"..."

"Hn. Jangan suka mengeluh. Kau punya banyak kelebihan kalau kau menyadarinya."

"..."

"Kau punya potensi yang bisa kau kembangkan. Kau berbakat."

"Ta—tapi.."

"Dan jangan minder dengan tubuhmu."

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Disini, di tempat ini, kau sering mengeluhkannya. Pendek, kecil, berambut pink, bermata hijau, dan lain-lain."

Aku lagi-lagi terdiam. Malu.

"Banyak orang diluar sana bahkan tidak mempunyai mata untuk melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini. Selalu dikucilkan karena bertinggi badan dibawah rata-rata, tapi apa kau tahu? Mereka sadar mereka punya potensi, dan mereka mengembangkannya. Lalu mereka menjadi orang besar yang dikenal banyak kalangan, walau mereka tidak sempurna."

"Sasuke.."

"Orang-orang seperti itu, ada di sekitar kita. Kau lihat Ino, Karin, Koyuki, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, dan lainnya? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat mereka?"

Aku diam sejenak, berpikir. "Cantik, tampan, bertalenta, tinggi, semampai, dipuja banyak orang."

"Itu yang terlihat. Nyatanya sebelum orang melihat itu, mereka yang dulu jauh dari mereka yang sekarang. Ino contohnya, dulu dia gemuk, tapi dia menyukai fashion. Dia berdiet dan akhirnya dia menjadi fashion-icon seperti sekarang. Lalu Karin. Dia dulu jerawatan dan merasa rendah diri. Tapi dia pantang menyerah, dan akhirnya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Kemudian Koyuki. Kau tahu seperti apa dia dulu? Sangat pemalu dan gugup, melebihi Hinata. Tapi dia bisa mengatasi rasa malunya, dan bahkan dia menjadi orang yang paling percaya diri. Yang kau butuhkan adalah kepercayaan pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura."

Aku termenung memahami kata-kata Sasuke. Dia benar. Aku kini mengerti kenapa Uchiha Sasuke menjadi idola semua orang. Dibalik wajah dan sikap dinginnya itu, hatinya sangatlah peka dan lembut. Nyaris sempurna. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku akui, aku memang merasa minder dengan keadaanku. Tapi semua orang punya potensi, bakat yang tersembunyi. Dan jika bukan diri sendiri, siapa yang akan menggali potensi itu, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, mengangguk. "Jangan lupa, kepercayaan pada diri sendiri."

Kini aku yang mengangguk mantap. Percaya pada diri sendiri. Itu yang aku butuhkan.

Kami diam sejenak.

"Sakura."

"Eh? Iya?"

"Sebenarnya.."

_Aduh, ada apa dengan jantungku.._

"Aku tidak hanya menyukai suaramu."

"...Lalu?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan onyx-nya yang lembut. "Maaf sudah menjadi stalker, tapi.. aku menyukaimu."

Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kalian yang merasa "kurang", fokuskan pada kelebihan kalian dan jadilah seseorang yang hebat, karenanya, berikanlah kepercayaan pada diri kalian. Jika berusaha pasti bisa, tinggal percaya pada diri sendiri.

Miharu Kazuhime.

Author's Note:

Ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang merasa kurang, terutama untuk diri saya sendiri, hiksu.

Selamat menikmati, semoga ada pelajaran berharga yang bisa dipetik. Maaf kalau tidak membuat greget ;)

Fighting!


End file.
